I'm a Haystack
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Just a little Quartie texting going on here.  Corresponds to AMD chapter 138 and SOYF chapter 120.  Enjoy!


**A/N: Another texting fic! As usual, Q is Quinn, A is Artie. If I ever change that up, I'll be sure to make it very, very clear.**

**Corresponds with All My Dreams chapter 138 and The Smile on Your Face chapter 120. Or, takes place after those were written, more specifically.**

**Enjoy!**

Q: Are you still awake?

A: Sort of.

Q: How's your back?

A: Better. :)

Q: Really?

A: Mostly.

Q: Mostly means it's not better.

A: It sort of is. I just took something again. And now I'm lying here watching Walking with Dandelions.

Q: Walking with Dandelions?

A: Dalmatians

Q: You're watching Walking with Dalmatians?

A: You know what I mean!

Q: Yes, that tv classic, Walking with Dalmatians. About a family that adopts a couple of Dalmatians and takes them for walks.

A: Yes. That and it is very, very intestinal.

Q: Am I keeping you from your…intestinal show?

A: Intercourse!

Q: Artie, I thought we agreed to wait.

A: OMG.

Q: Maybe you should go to sleep. I love you.

A: I love you too, and I don't need to go to sleep. I just need some transistors.

Q: Transistors?

A: I…don't know what I was going for there. But it was definitely not transvestites.

Q: Artie…

A: I don't need to go to sleep! I just need some socks.

Q: Do you not have some? Maybe someone can grab some for you.

A: Some what?

Q: You just said you needed socks.

A: Oh. I didn't mean socks, I meant rest.

Q: How did you get socks from rest?

A: I was thinking about socks.

Q: So romantic.

A: And you. I was mostly thinking about you…I don't know why socks came into my mind…

Q: Artie, I really think you should go to sleep.

A: Woman, I do not need sleep. I need to talk to my lumberjack!

Q: Your lumberjack? Is there someone I don't know about…?

A: My lingerie!

Q: As hot as that sounds…?

A: My lover!

Q: You have a lover?

A: Yes. I think you might know her. Her name is queen.

Q: I think you should start calling me that from now on. Queen Quinn has a nice ring to it.

A: You're so admirable.

Q: Did you mean adorable?

A: Yes. :D

Q: I'm looking forward to tomorrow, and getting all cuddly with my adorably boyfriend.

A: He's looking forward to it tool.

Q: He better be looking forward to it tool. ;)

A: Woman, you know he is!

Q: Do you want me to bring anything? Cookies? Some other baked good? Some of that lingerie you mentioned earlier? ;)

A: Cookies and baked goods will never be turned away.

A: Wait…lingerie. Bring that. I don't care about the baked goods.

Q: lol! You're so cute! I'll see what I can do. Don't know that the lingerie is the best option on a Sunday morning when your whole family is home, but we'll see…

A: I think you should just bring your pygmies and we'll watch some tv.

Q: My pygmies? Artie, I don't think I have any of those.

A: Pajamas! Not pygmies. Lol sorry. My brain is working a little slow and I'm not even seeing the autocorrects until after I've already hit stems.

Q: I hate it when I hit stems and the words are wrong.

A: It's horrible!

Q: I know. You should really go to sleep.

A: I slept all day. I need some axes.

Q: I really think the last thing you need right now is some axes.

A: They could be useful for something! You can never have enough axes.

Q: Well, since you're clearly not going to sleep, I think I'm just going to send you some pictures. *picture* Look at Charlie's face. He was in the bathroom while I was having a shower, and some water got on him. lol

A: Awwww he is so cute. Look at Daisy. *picture* When I woke up this appetizer she was lying on me like a reserved smurf.

Q: A reserved smurf?

A: Reversed snack! lol

Q: What?

A: Scarf!

Q: A reversed snack would have made sense. What is that…an…anti-snack?

A: Are you making fun of me in my slightly haystack state?

Q: I would never make fun of you in your slightly haystack state. ;)

A: I may haystacking look pro, yo!

Q: Can I quote you on that? And by quote you can I mean…I am never going to delete that text.

A: lol I think I should go to sheep.

Q: I think you should go to sheep too. And I'll see you tomorrow…ok? I love you.

A: Yes, I'll seal you tomorrow. I love you twice

Q: You better love me more than twice, yo! And I can't wait for you to seal me.

A: Omg you said yo and that is so dirty!

Q: It's not THAT dirty. You're just a haystack. ;)

A: I'm a haystack. And I'm going to sheets for realz now, yo.

Q: Ok, go to sheets. I love you…more than twice. ;)

A: Good walrus.

Q: walrus? Lol!

A: I have no idea how night turned into walrus. But I'm going to peeps. Good nougat!

Q: Good nougat.

Q: Nothing?

Q: Artie? Did I win?

Q: OMG I won. And it's just as glorious as it was last time!

Q: I'm going to sheets/sheep now too. I love you, my best haystack. And I will see you tomorrow!


End file.
